L'éternité devant nous
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: "- Ne descendez-vous jamais pour le regarder ? me demande-t-elle d'un coup, avec un sourire mélancolique dessiné sur ses lèvres, et un regard si doux, si tendre." Traduction de la fanfiction Eternity de Chimomo. Laguna/Raine. Post FF VIII.


Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoici pour une nouvelle traduction d'anglais, cette fois sur la fanfiction de **Chimomo** appelée _Eternity_. Il s'agit d'une histoire sur Julia Heartilly, Raine Loire et Laguna Loire. J'ai beaucoup aimé le point de vue adopté, son style est agréable, fluide, je vous conseille d'y faire un tour !  
Voici le lien de sa fanfiction : s/10912880/1/Eternity  
Et encore un énorme merci à **Chimomo** pour m'avoir autorisée à publier la traduction ! Merciii :D !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture :) !

* * *

L'Eternité devant nous.

\- Ne descendez-vous jamais pour le regarder ? me demande-t-elle d'un coup, avec un sourire mélancolique dessiné sur ses lèvres, et un regard si doux, si tendre.

Je la fixe alors, cette magnifique femme assise en face de moi, avec sa légère chevelure brune, ses yeux de biche, et ses vêtements dignes d'une star. A la contempler ainsi, elle est à couper le souffle.

Julia Heartilly, le premier amour de mon mari. Julia, la femme dont il rêvait, murmurant parfois son nom au cours de la nuit lorsque de mon côté je ne pouvais dormir.

Je l'ai rencontré le jour où elle est arrivée ici, cinq ans après moi. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de savoir ce qu'est « ici » à mon sens, cela ne semble être qu'une vaste prairie, mais Julia m'a dit une fois que cela ressemble plus à la mer pour elle.

En la voyant cligner des yeux, je me souviens soudain qu'elle m'avait posé une question.

\- Laguna ? réponds-je lentement.

\- Ouais, murmure-t-elle en détournant le regard sur ses mains qui enserraient fermement ses genoux.

L'émotion présente dans ses iris est indescriptible, et je me sens moi-même rougir un peu. _Elle l'aime toujours_, pensé-je. _Elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer_.

\- Je le regarde de temps en temps, admit-elle à voix basse.

\- Oh.

Tout en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux au bout de mes doigts, et en tentant de combattre le sentiment qui grossissait en moi, c'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à prononcer.

\- Je regarde Linoa aussi, et Fury bien sûr, mais… Je me surprends moi-même à regarder souvent Laguna, continue-t-elle.

Je me force à ravaler le commentaire acide qui me brûle la langue pour qui elle se prend ?! Sait-elle seulement à qui elle parle ?!

\- Oh, répété-je.

Je ne peux pas lui dire à quel point Laguna occupe mes pensées à chaque instant de cette existence – qui n'est ni une vie, ni une mort non plus – ou comment j'arrive encore à imaginer la sensation de ses mains qui prennent les miennes lorsque nous marchions cote à cote, la chaleur d'être _blottie_ contre lui dans une étreinte silencieuse lors d'une froide soirée, l'impression de ses lèvres sur ma bouche lors de ces matins paisibles où il m'embrassait au réveil.

Je ne peux pas lui parler de cette vie qui aurait pu être la sienne, si Laguna avait eu une vie différente.

\- Je l'aime toujours, vous savez, lâche-t-elle franchement.

Je commence alors à m'éloigner.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, du moins une part de moi, poursuit-elle.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? dis-je enfin, en faisant volte-face pour la fixer.

\- Parce que c'est important.

\- Non ça ne l'est pas, la reprends-je. Nous sommes mortes. Laguna est vivant. Comment ça pourrait en avoir ?

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais appréciée, insiste Julia, immobile. Je le sais ça. C'est juste que… Je voudrais apaiser les tensions entre nous !

\- Et vous espérez y parvenir en me disant que vous aimez toujours mon mari ? la questionné-je, stupéfaite. Julia, comment pensez-vous apaiser les tensions ?

\- Je-je ne sais pas…, bégaye-t-elle, légèrement prise par surprise. J'ai simplement pensé…

\- Réalisez-vous que j'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça ? lui dis-je, décidée à déballer toutes ces années de frustration qui me lacéraient de l'intérieur. Julia, Laguna vous aimait, et sûrement qu'il vous aime encore. Certes je suis mariée à lui, mais vous êtes l'amour de sa vie. Et le jour où il mourra, et nous verra ici toutes les deux, ne réalisez-vous pas qu'il ira droit dans vos bras ? Vous êtes superbe, célèbre, l'amour de sa vie vous êtes tout ce que je ne suis pas. Il vous désire, il vous a toujours désirée, vous avez hanté ses nuits durant des années. Même quand nous nous sommes mariés, il rêvait de vous et je le sais ça. Je l'ai _toujours_ su. Un jour, vous serez réunis, et moi… moi je me contenterai de regarder. Donc ne vous avisez plus de clamer haut et fort à quel point vous l'aimez.

Je fais demi-tour, la laissant avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir à ce que je viens de dire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ses excuses.

Julia était partie quand je suis revenue. Je m'allonge alors, l'herbe me chatouillant la nuque, le vent léger soufflant vers moi. Le calme est agréable, je trouve. Je n'ai pas été seule depuis un moment.

\- Raine, appelle une voix.

_Julia._

\- Raine, parlez-moi s'il vous plaît.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, déclamé-je.

Un silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

\- Laguna est mort.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, et je m'assois, tournant le regard vers elle, encore sous le choc. Les siens sont rougis et bouffis, son visage embrasé. Mon cœur commence à frapper contre ma poitrine. Non, non c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas mourir, il n'a que 52 ans, il se portait bien la semaine dernière quand il a joué avec la fille de Squall, il allait bien, il ne peut pas être...

Toutefois Julia ne semble pas mentir, et je le sais : elle dit la vérité.

\- Comment ? étouffé-je dans un souffle.

\- Il a été renversé par un train, raconte-t-elle avant de s'effondrer en sanglots.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, sanglotant, accroupie sur le sol à côté de moi, encore un peu à bout de souffle (je réalise alors qu'elle a dû courir jusqu'ici), et ma colère s'évanouit. Je la tire vers moi et l'enlace, mes propres larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Laguna est mort, et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le soulager. Nous ne pouvons même pas descendre nous-mêmes pour voir car cela serait trop douloureux, trop difficile.

Alors nous restons assises là, pleurant, se tenant l'une et l'autre pour, ce qui semble être, toujours.

\- Il viendra pour vous, reniflé-je. Il n'aura qu'à vous jeter un seul regard pour aller droit vers vous. Et… et je le perdrai encore.

\- Non, insiste-t-elle. Raine, il vous aime il vous a épousée. Je vous jure qu'il est vraiment tombé amoureux de vous.

Je secoue la tête, prenant une profonde et tremblante inspiration, avant d'être secouée par un nouveau sanglot.

\- Vous êtes l'amour de sa vie Raine, me répète-t-elle encore et encore, chacune de nous continuant de pleurer jusqu'à n'avoir plus de larmes à verser.

Lorsque je me réveille, Julia est déjà debout, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Il n'est pas encore là, se murmure-t-elle à elle-même.

\- A-t-il survécu ? demandé-je avec espoir.

Elle se tourne vers moi, et me répond d'un triste hochement de tête.

\- Je suis allée vérifier quand vous dormiez. Il… Il n'a pas survécu, affirme-t-elle.

Je me laisse tomber sur l'herbe, et ferme les yeux. Laguna est mort. Mon mari est parti.

\- Il sera sûrement bientôt là, lui dis-je. Cela peut prendre un moment. Allongeons-nous et attendons. Vous savez ce qu'on dit tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Bien que je n'aie pas rouvert les yeux, je peux l'entendre s'allonger près de moi, la respiration lente et stable. Nous avons réussi à calmer chacune notre frénésie, et maintenant nous attendons toutes deux, avec la terrible anticipation de revoir notre amour une nouvelle fois.

Alors que j'ai l'impression que l'éternité s'étire en longueur, je perçois enfin des bruits de pas. Julia s'était déjà levée depuis un moment, et quand j'ouvre mes paupières, elle se tient debout face à Laguna.

Il ressemble exactement à celui que j'ai rencontré la première fois jeune de nouveau, avec ce regard pétillant, si familier et amusant, et dont les lèvres s'étiraient en sourire.

\- Julia, souffle-t-il, et je dois retenir mes larmes lorsque je me rassois pour les observer.

Il s'est avancé vers elle, et a caressé sa joue de sa main, la contemplant de haut en bas avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'il la revoyait une nouvelle fois.

La vision est trop forte pour moi. Je me lève, sans prendre la peine de nettoyer l'herbe sur mes vêtements puisque je m'en vais, incapable de combattre mon envie de pleurer plus longtemps.

\- Raine, entends-je appeler.

J'hésite, me retournant légèrement. En état de choc, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, et une myriade d'émotions traverse son regard dès qu'il se pose sur moi. A présent, je lui fais totalement face, et il commence à se diriger vers moi, avant de se mettre finalement à courir. Je me surprends à en faire autant, les larmes floutant ma vue, tandis qu'il me blottit contre lui, m'enveloppant de ses bras, sa main parcourant mes cheveux, m'écrasant presque.

\- Raine, Raine, _Raine_, murmure-t-il, et je me sens fondre dans son étreinte, m'agrippant à lui, et respirant simplement contre lui.

Je m'apprête à m'éloigner un peu, néanmoins il maintient sa prise solidement, tout en continuant de passer sa main dans ma chevelure, et toujours en chuchotant mon nom, encore et encore et encore. Il m'embrasse ensuite, lentement, tendrement, et le goût de son baiser me paraît si familier, même après tant d'années séparés. Nos lèvres semblent adaptées l'une pour l'autre, comme si on les avait modelés pour cela. Nous nous embrassons, tels de jeunes et bienheureux amoureux, et non comme deux vieilles âmes mortes qui ont connu la souffrance.

Quand nous nous séparons enfin, ce n'est seulement que pour reprendre notre respiration et pour se contempler. Ses pupilles se déplacent sur moi d'un air avide, me contemplant dans les moindres détails. Il lève sa main à mon visage, et quand il commence à en tracer le contour doucement, je ne trouve pas que sa main est celle d'un fantôme. Je lève alors la mienne pour serrer la sienne, et nos lèvres, encore plus douces et légères qu'avant, se rencontrent une nouvelle fois.

\- Laguna, murmuré-je une fois nos lèvres éloignées, et posant ma tête au creux de son cou, là où c'est confortable, là où je souhaitais rester lorsque nous étions en vie, avant que notre monde ne s'écroule et que nous soyons séparés.

\- Tu m'as manqué, me dit-il d'une voix basse.

Je m'étouffe alors dans ce qui est un mélange de rire et de sanglot, car Julia avait _raison_, elle avait entièrement raison, et je ne l'avais même pas compris. Laguna m'aime, il m'a toujours aimé, et cela ne changera jamais.

\- Et moi donc, réponds-je, un sourire se dessinant au travers de mes larmes.

Il passe sa main autour de ma nuque, et me tire vers lui, puis pose son front contre le mien. Je ris, la sensation en moi d'être plus légère et plus libre que je ne l'étais depuis longtemps, et il se joint à moi, nos voix se mélangeant et résonnant dans ce vaste lieu – prairie ou mer je m'en moque.

\- Je t'aime Raine, prononce-t-il tout en serrant davantage.

\- Je t'aime aussi Laguna, dis-je. J'aurai aimé que nous ne soyons pas séparés de cette manière.

\- Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant, insiste-t-il. Nous pouvons être ensemble à présent. Toi et moi, Raine. Comme nous l'avons toujours désiré. Et un jour, Squall nous rejoindra. Enfin, il pourrait ne pas avoir _envie_ de passer du temps avec nous il continue de me trouver assez casse-pieds, tu sais. Linoa m'apprécie beaucoup, mais elle voudra sûrement être avec sa propre famille quand elle viendra ici un jour.

Avec Julia. Je me recule soudain, submergée par la culpabilité. Au milieu de ma joie et de mon soulagement de revoir Laguna, et le temps de réaliser _qu'il m'aime_, j'ai complètement oublié cette sublime, et éternelle, jeune femme.

Je jette un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule de Laguna pour apercevoir Julia loin de nous, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux, ses mains entrelacées dans son dos. Laguna m'observe, intrigué, avant de suivre mon regard et de distinguer Julia.

\- Je reviens dans une minute, lui promets-je, en lui tenant la main et en la serrant un moment.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Détendue grâce à son contact, je finis par m'écarter, et me diriger vers Julia.

Tandis que je m'avance vers elle, je ralentis mon pas, persuadée qu'elle entendrait mon arrivée.

\- Julia ? appelé-je avec hésitation, incertaine par la façon de débuter la conversation.

Je sais que je dois m'excuser, après tout je n'ai pas été très gentille avec elle à cause de ma stupide jalousie, alors qu'elle avait raison. Ma jalousie était complètement inutile.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous, dit-elle, sans me regarder.

\- Julia…

Elle se retourne alors, et son expression ne s'apparente ni à de la colère, ni à de la tristesse, mais à de la joie. Ses yeux brillent, presque étincelants dans la douce lumière, elle affiche un large sourire aux lèvres rosées, et tellement _magnifiques_.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Raine, reprend-elle d'une voix chaude. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Pour _vous deux_. Laguna est votre mari, et il vous aime. Même si ce que nous avions… ce que nous avions partagé était spécial, et que nous étions pour chacun le premier amour de l'autre, j'étais sérieuse en vous disant cela. _Vous_ êtes l'amour de sa vie. Je l'aimerai toujours, mais jamais comme vous l'aimez.

Je la fixe simplement un instant, les yeux larmoyants. Puis, sans un mot, elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules, et m'attire vers elle pour une accolade affectueuse.

\- Allez-y. Soyez avec Laguna, me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille avant de m'écarter. Je vais continuer de regarder Linoa et Squall.

\- Attendez, la supplié-je. Ne partez pas encore.

\- Je reviendrai idiote, rigole-t-elle. Mais vous et Laguna avez besoin de vous retrouver un certain temps tous seuls. De plus, j'adore observer notre petite-fille.

Elle fait volte-face et s'en va rapidement, sa chevelure virevoltant dans son dos, tandis qu'elle disparaît lentement dans l'horizon de cette éternelle prairie.

J'entends ensuite des bruits de pas derrière moi, et très vite, je sens des doigts m'effleurer les épaules, me provoquant ainsi un frisson dans le dos.

\- Raine, commence Laguna, sa voix aussi chaude et sucrée que le miel. Ca ira pour Julia.

\- Je sais, murmuré-je, tout en continuant de fixer l'horizon dans lequel Julia a disparu. Elle va bien, et nous aussi.

Je me retourne, et, tout en écoutant les battements du cœur de Laguna, je m'abandonne à son étreinte. C'est un son régulier, qui va et viens, qui me plonge dans un état paisible et méditatif, alors que suis blottie contre lui.

_Nous avons l'éternité devant nous._

* * *

**NdA** : Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas. J'ai pris délibérément le choix de mettre le "vous" entre Raine et Julia pour marquer avant tout une distance au début, puis un respect sur la fin :).  
Si vous avez des propositions à me faire sur de prochaines traductions, tant qu'elles sont complètes, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
